


A hole new world

by kittenlove21



Category: AU - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Age Play, Body Modification, Choking, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gangbang, High Chairs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Piss, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Shota, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenlove21/pseuds/kittenlove21
Summary: This is an AU. It's about a society where sex is common and accepted. It will include underage sex and incest. If this bothers you, please DO NOT READ. This is my first work so if there are too many mistakes pardon me.I have edited and added more lines to many of the chapters so feel free to re-read my filth.1.5 k kudos now!!! Thank you everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

Away from the prying eyes of the society and their judgments there lies a society no one knows about. Where sex is considered the greatest gift of all. There is no distinction between gay or straight, all kids regardless of gender need to be fucked regularly. If it's taking care of her young boy, a mother can choose a dildo of her choice. She also has the option to ask other males in the family or neighbors to fuck the kids on occasions. In most cases its the father that wants to be responsible for their child, wanting to have their own cock sleeves. Marriages do not exist. Either one of the parents can choose to raise the child. However, if the parent is not taking care of the child (fucking it regularly), the government finds new willing parents for them. 

Kids as young as two are encouraged to be sexually active. Some new discoveries had made it possible for the kids to have sex without feeling any pain. So to reduce any psychological trauma, society as a whole had become more and more accepting of sex and open relationship. That was what sealed the reality that existed now. There are meds to add to the milk so from an early age they start to lubricate in both ass and pussy. And there are creams to massage their passage with so they can easily take their daddies cocks. Not just daddies of course. Many kids are lucky enough to have extended families to provide more cocks for them to bounce on for playtime and suck on when they are getting fussy. There are no orphanages anymore, all children are taken care of.

It’s is completely okay to walk into a park, pick a kid at random and fuck them silly. Chances are they will get a warm thank you from the parent for using their child's hole. In most classrooms teachers have a lap full of eager kids wanting to be fucked. It’s a tough job but they are hard-working. Often taking pills so they can stay hard the whole day and fuck all the young pussies and ass. they had assistance teachers that were really just to fuck the kids to obedience so the real teacher could give his cock a break and teach the kids something other than how to bounce on a cock. Sex was a big part of their education after all. Most of the literature and writing involved vivid sexual descriptions. boys and girls were encouraged to write and record their sexual experiences. 

There is no violence against kids they are loved and cared for and fucked as often as possible. People love taking pictures and videos of their kid's growth and this world is no different. Posting pictures of their precious baby's cute little bottom, oozing cum, or videos of their baby getting a good hard fucking from their granddad. Most kids don’t wear underwear just there nappy and clothes that open near the ass for boys and skirts for girls. It makes it easier to get to their slutty hole easier after all. no point covering their opening, when they will have to remove it again and again throughout the day, not to mention the cum flowing freely off their body just ruins any panties or boxers. 

We will follow the life of Harry and his friends. Harry is a sweet two-year-old who loves his daddy. His name is James Potter. His mom has left them long ago but they do not mind. Harry is the best thing that happened to James. He started his son on the meds and cream since he was 1 and it's going to be his second birthday soon. So he would finally get to fuck his sweet baby. Harry has been sucking the tip of his dick for a while now. But he still wants to feel the warmth of his son's ass soon.

The government does not require the parents to fuck their kids until they are 3 but James can not wait that long. He has wanted his sweet boy for so long. He has fed his baby boy his cum regularly. Now he wants to see his seed dripping from Harry’s exquisite hole. So on the eve of Harry’s 2nd birthday, right before 12, James takes off his son's diaper and opens his ass up with the cream and his fingers. He knows he should probably make a video so that his son can watch it when he gets older, but James doesn't wanna think about harry getting older right now. He would take pictures of his slut soon enough. After all, he loves the background of his phone, photo of sweet Harry with his mouth full of spilling cum looking at his Dadda wide-eyed.

The sweet smell in his son’s piss fills his nostrils and makes him even harder. His sweet boy doesn’t even wake up. “Oh, my sweet boy you were just made to be fucked”. Slowly James retracts his fingers and lubes up his 9-inch dick. He pushes in slowly but Harry starts to stir in his sleep. James keeps pushing until he finally bottoms out. “Wake up my sweet boy. It’s your birthday”. Harry opens his eyes and blinks a few times to see his daddy hover over him. “Dadda”. “Yes Harry daddy will filling out your hungry boy pussy, don’t you feel wonderful?”. Harry just keeps looking not fully understanding the gravity of what’s happening. But he feels the love and affection from his daddy coming stronger than ever. So he just smiles up at his daddy. “Dadda”. “Yes my sweet hole daddy is here now, you hold on to daddy tight so I can give you a good hard fucking. Our days are going to be so much fun just you see. I will breed your ass full of my cum. Make you the sweetest slut anyone has ever seen”. And with that James stared fucking his son hard. Harry’s small body moving up and down with every thrust. James was a healthy man in his late 20s so he did not cum for a while. He kept fucking relentlessly into the delicious heat of his son. God how he missed having a baby around all the time to fuck, none of his friends have kids so in the past he just helped out by fucking extended family or neighbor's baby. After a while, Harry started humming contently as James flooded his ass with the first cum of his life. “Happy birthday my sweet boy”. 

James tugged Harry close and flips there position so Harry was laying on his chest. Harry felt warm inside, he felt so safe and happy. Held tight in his daddy’s hold. He never liked sleeping alone and this felt even better. Daddy was all around him and inside him. Still stuffed full with his cum and dick as they both fell asleep.


	2. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if you have any ideas please let me know in the comments and i will try to include them in the next chapters

Harry woke up warm, sticky and wet. He must have let go of his bladder during the night. Without his diaper that meant a huge mess. Yet he felt more content than he ever felt in his entire life. The pillow he is sleeping on moves and he realizes the cause of his happiness. His dadda. He is sleeping on his dadda and has peed all over him. Harry starts to whimper. Worrying that did dadda will surely be mad that peed not only on the bed but also on daddy. 

The quiet whimpers wake James and he realizes pleasantly his cock is still inside the sweet hole of his baby boy. He starts to rub his back soothingly. “Good morning my precious hole. Did my sweet boy had a good sleep?” He imagines Harry slept very well after his first fucking. Harry whimpers again and tried to hide his face in his father’s chest. “Harry peepee dadda.” James already knows that, seeing as Harry has peed right on his daddy. “Oh, I can smell it, my sweet boy, no worries daddy isn’t mad. I’m just glad you stayed in place and kept my fuck rod warm inside you, I'm just glad you didn't waste any of the cum I gave you.” Harry visibly relaxed when he realizes dadda isn’t mad. He can feel sticky inside too. It feels quite good being stuffed full on his daddy's rigid pole. So asks innocently, “dadda peepee too?” 

James's face breaks into a wide grin. “Well look at that my slutty boy is already desperate for his daddy’s cock. I think you would love the feel of my warm piss inside you. Whores like you need to get used to staying full.” He gets up from the bed regretfully. And opens a few drawers to look for what he needs.

He takes out the small plug he has gotten for such a special occasion. "Now Harry I don't want you to waste daddy's gift so this toy will help you keep it all inside of you." James pushes in his cock back into the warm hole and lets go of his morning piss. Harry shifts a little feeling all the warmth. Once James is done he plugs his slut carefully and lifts him in his arms. Harry's belly seems to bulge up a little holding so much piss in his tiny body. He feels the urge to just start fucking already but he can wait after all this little boy is his to use whenever he wishes. James rubs his stomach and smiles down at Harry. "Now my little slut lets go get some breakfast into you. then I will fuck that pretty hole of yours again". Harry smiles and reaches out with his hand, James brings him closer and starts kissing him. Realizing in the back of his mind that in yesterdays eagerness to fuck the little whore he forgot to properly kiss his baby boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad people are liking it. Please comment if you have and request and I will try to work with them. Again I tried to make this story as fluffy as I could. Hope you all enjoy. Kudos always appreciated

Breakfast was a simple affair. James strapped Harry on his high chair and started feeding him some eggs. Harry smiles happily but shifted around with his swollen belly. James smirked. “Is my baby boy getting used to the feeling of being full? You better little slut!! Yes you better, your pussy will be fucked ruthlessly every day.” Harry garbled around the mouthful cheerily. “And when I am done filling you, I will let others use your filthy hole of course. Don’t you worry I’m not one of those bastard dads that tries to keep little boys like you all for themselves. You are a precious fucktoy and I will make sure your hole looks like it”

Once they were both done with their food, James was just clearing the table. Hoping to maybe fuck the little cockslut's mouth. But there was a distinct sound of an ice cream truck in the neighborhood. Harry started bouncing in his seat hoping to get dadda’s attention. James was distracted by the thoughts of maybe putting a dildo on the high chair in the future to keep the little slut entertained.

Harry’s insistent hand waving got his attention and he sighed mournfully. He didn’t wanna say no to his hole on his birthday.. but he has been hard since waking up. Making his mind he went to get the baby carrier. He attached it to himself carefully to make it the perfect height. Then slipped his little Harry on to its. He slowly took out the baby’s butt plug and watched in satisfaction as a hush of cum filled piss slipped out.his boy smelled like a proper whore now. “Oh, no baby boy look what happened!! I can’t let my precious whores belly stay empty” he took a new cream from the drawer to massage into the boy's passage. It was a very special cream, it made sure that no matter what monster fucked the hole it stayed virgin tight to maximize pleasure. Once applied properly he pushed his 9-inch cock. He moaned a little himself at the feeling. Harry was so tight around him. “Can you feel that little whore? Does your pussy burn a little? Well, get used to it. I want a raise a proper cockslut so no getting loose for you.”

He walked outside the house and made his way towards the Ice cream. Harry was whimpering a little it felt more intense than yesterday while waiting in the line James started fucking harder. Ramming his huge member ruthless into the tight hole that had turned red and puffy by now due to the cream. Most people around him didn’t even spare them a second glance. While a few guys seem to be enjoying the show. One came closer to tug at Harry’s little cocklet, saying how cute it looked. James let the man keep abusing his little sluts dick until Harry peed himself again. The stranger laughed and wipes his piss covered hands on the nearby girls nipples through the dress. James kept changing the pace not wanting to cum too soon. Harry’s eyes are slightly wide but he looks eager. “ You enjoying yourself whore?” “Dadda big”. James laughed “ well thank you my little hole but I will make sure I find people bigger than me to fuck you worthless ass”. By this time he was in the front of the line so he ordered 2 ice creams for themselves. The man looked at him a second and smiled adding “oh such a beautiful boy you have and so young too. My son is nearly 8 now. It’s not the same now you know? I usually fuck him with my friends now. Two cocks in the hole really show the little whore the stars” he said cockily. James just laughed and nodded his head.

He was about to move away when he said, “ would you like to fuck my whore? It’s his birthday after all”. The man grinned widely. “Oh I must fuck him then, all little sluts deserve to be cocked till they pass out of bliss on their birthdays”. James held out his hand to indicate he wanted a moment and started to fuck in earnest. Soon his balls tightened and he shot inside his baby boy. Harry hummed a little and nuzzled his daddy’s neck.

James slowly slipped out of the warm body and took Harry out of the carrier. He handed Harry over the window. Harry looked adorably confused. James smiled at him, “well Harry its time to start your life as a proper whore and let men use you for their pleasure. This nice man will fuck your greedy hole and you must thank him for his seed. Am I understood?” Harry blinked a few times not fully grasping everything but still nodding. And so starts the adventures of Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter. Comment if you like it

The man stared at the tiny body. He was pretty small even for a two-year-old. He had messy black hair and milk-white skin. But the most prominent feature on the boy was his puffy red rim. The little whore looked Debauched. His father had done a number on his hole. “ You ready to get fucked little whore”. He started stroking his huge member. He could have used some lube but the boy was already dripping his father’s cum. He pushed in without any concern for the small boy, smirking a little when the boy winced a little at his huge girth. 

He started a brutal pace from the start wanting to let the little boy feel him. “ oh what a nasty little cock slut you are!! gripping me so tightly. Do you want this cock? want me to fuck you hard?” Harry looks at his father helplessly who smiled at him. So Harry nodded his head in agreement. James liked the look of his boy being ruthlessly fucked. He was getting hard in his pants too. He couldn’t wait to fuck the little whore.

And then it suddenly hit him, he could still fuck the little whore. James looked up at the nameless man balls deep in his boy. “ do you mind if I come in? I want to use his mouth”. “Of course, please. The door on the side is open.” James came into the small space and took out his dick. Harry was placed on a small table bend over. The ice cream guy not slowing his pace. Harry looked up at his daddy innocently. James smiled and ran his hand over his boy’s head. “ Open your mouth wide Harry, daddy wants to use you”. Harry immediately opened his mouth and before he could blink James pushed in. “ now my little slut, suck your daddy like you suck your lolly”. Harry obeyed happily. But instead of letting him take the dick in his mouth at his own pace, James pushed in harshly and felt a dark pleasure seeing Harry choke a little. All the while his ass was fucked continually. “Aww is my poor baby having trouble?” Harry hurried to nod his head yea, hoping that daddy will stop now that he knew Harry was uncomfortable. James grinned toothily, “well too bad whore cause I’m not stopping, it’s time you learned your duties as a cockslut”. James rammed in phasing all 9 inches in one smooth motion.

Harry's eyes watered and his nose started running too but James didn’t slow down. The other man offered, “what little slut doesn’t know how to suck off his daddy yet? That’s a real shame. I don’t remember a time I didn’t fuck my son’s throat. Just fuck his throat every day from now one and he would be fine in a few days”. James nodded, holding Harry’s head with both hands, his little nose pressed against James’s pubes. “I should have started fucking his mouth long ago so he didn’t struggle now”. The other man looked up puzzled, “you mean you never fucked his throat before? Well, I guess there is still time to teach him, and all the struggling he is doing should feel good against your cock”. They both laughed at that because that was true, James was getting perverse joy seeing Harry struggle, the dominant side in him preening at the image.

They kept up the pace for a while fucking Harry long and deep. “Hello, there whore! You still with us? Or too blissed out from a good fucking? What a good birthday you are having.” James agreed with the sentiment, “for next year's birthday I ought to get him a few strong men to fuck him all day long so the little whore has his filthy boy cunt filled all day”. “You enjoying getting fucked on both ends? A whore like you must feel heavenly. Although that hardly matters you are just a hole to be used after all” With that image that provided both men finished inside Harry who just laid there dazedly.

“Now Harry what did I say you had to do after the kind man fucked your worthless ass?” James asked expectedly. Harry swallowed trying to breathe properly and think. James indicates the man to give a light swat to Harry’s bum. Harry jolted a little and remember, “ thank you, sir”. “Ahh! There we go the little slut has thanked me so prettily”. Harry blushed at the comment. The spank making some of the cum dribbles out. James quickly plugged up the boy so he didn’t waste the cum. The two men exchanged pleasantries and went their separate ways happy with the day's commotion.

Harry laid in his father's arms snuggling contend and warm although a lot sticky. His daddy’s peepee in his mouth didn’t feel so well but the taste was very pleasant. He hoped the next time daddy did it he will enjoy it more without crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment ideas you would like to see in the coming chapters.

They had a light lunch. Not bothering to cook something that would require him to leave his pretty boy’s little hole alone. It was quite addicting just sitting there fingering Harry’s ass.

There were watching a movie currently which had lots of action. Well, James was watching, Harry was choking around his father’s dick. James has stuffed the boy's ass with a thick dildo and was still trying to push in two of his fingers.  
Harry was having a hard time breathing but he was trying to stay still. His daddy said he needed to get used to the feeling of being stuffed. His poopoo was hurting but daddy still kept trying to push more in.

James loves how pretty Harry’s hole looked. All red and puffy stretched wide. But this was necessary. He had a small party planned for his little whore. Just his close friends, Remus and Sirius. Neither one of them had a child of their own so he knew they would love to keep their cocks warm inside the little slut.

The movie was pretty good but he needed the loo badly. He didn’t wanna pause the movie. He was about to pull Harry off his dick and make a quick tour to the loo when he changed his mind. “Okay, little slut listen up. I need to piss so you be careful and drink it all up”. Harry looked at his father wide-eyed. ‘He has to drink it?’ James laughed, “don’t look so surprised it will be fine. You will get used to the smell soon enough. And in no time you will be begging to be tied to public bathrooms so random men can come in and piss on your mouth”. With that James let his bladder go slowly, so Harry could easily swallow it all up. He kept petting his hair and talking to him soothingly. 

“Trust me, whore, you would love it. Being used all day random men coming in and fucking your throat, then peeing in your mouth.” He moaned as he finished peeing and started to get hard. He pulled his dick out and was about to push it in the boy's ass with the dildo but changes his mind. The first double penetrating the boy will get would be from real dicks not toys. He couldn’t wait to see the little hole stretched wide with not one but two cocks fucking his tight boy pussy. “ oh my sweet hole I think I will keep using you as my personal urinal from now on, just thinking about it makes me so hard,” he said as he fucked his son lazily.

Harry was having a good time he liked when daddy put his peepee in his hole. It made him warm and happy. He knew there would be a party today and he couldn’t wait. He knew his uncles would give him gifts. They loved him so much. And like this little Harry feel asleep thinking about his amazing uncles. Belly full with his daddy’s piss and his daddy still balls deep in his ass.


	6. Chapter 6

Around five there was a knock at the door. Harry jumped knowing who is at the door. James was annoyed that his little slut had jumped off his cock. But then he noticed Harry struggling to walk after all James had been using him all afternoon. The little cock slut tried to open the door but could not reach the handle.

James got up but didn’t bother to put his dick away. It’s not like his friends hadn't seen him naked before. Back in school the three of them were eagerly fucked by their principal.

Once the door was open Harry threw himself on his uncles who just laughed and hugged him tightly before picking him up and placing kisses all over his baby face. Harry giggled and tried to return the kisses though mostly failed.

James was warmed at the sight. Remus and Sirius were his older friend hence when it came to Harry he knew who he would want to take care of him.

Remus was Harry’s “Sodfather”. If anything were to happen to James, he knew Remus’s big cock will keep Harry happy. James shook his head, there was no need to think of such sad things right now. After all, today was the day they were going to fuck little Harry.  
“Come inside guys. I know the little whore is tempting but do sit down.” They laughed and walked inside. Remus holding a huge bag and Sirius carrying Harry and a smaller bag. They settled on the sofa, little naked Harry on Sirius’s lap. Remus started “I heard it’s someone’s birthday today!!” Harry giggled and squealed excitedly. Sirius continued “ yes and we have the perfect gifts for the family’s perfect little hole”. Harry tried to get the gifts but James swatted his ass. “Don’t be so rude boy. They just came in. Go down on your knees and suck them off first”. Harry complied easily but the three adults let and it a laugh because kneeling down the couldn’t reach anyone’s cock. Sirius opened his zipper and helped the boy stand up. His cock was long and skinny, nearly 10 inches in length. “Go on little slut suck your uncle” Harry early dove it taking almost half of him easily. Remus too took out his dick and started stroking himself.

“Come in little slut that’s not enough, if you want your gift you need to take him in completely” James tutted.

Sirius realizing he didn’t need to worry pushed in forcefully and started to fuck his throat. Harry choked and eyes started to water. So to distract his Remus started to finger him. And noticed in amusement how loose the slut was. “Look at this!! The slut is so loose and dripping his father’s cum!! I should just fuck your boy pussy while Sirius is busy with your mouth”.

James had originally planned to do that later but saw no point in waiting. “ Go ahead Remus use the filthy hole”.

Remus’s dick was about 11 inches with a wide girth. He moved Harry slightly and slammed in harshly. Harry let out a muffled cry around Sirius’s pubes.

James sat there for a few minutes simply watching and enjoying the show immensely. Before he remembered the true gift he wanted Harry to receive.

“Guys there is something I wanna give my pretty boy on his birthday” both men paused, cock still buried in Harry, and looked up to show they were listening. “ I want little Harry’s first double penetrating to be you two. I know if something ever happens to me you will take care of my boy. So I wanna give you the opportunity to feel this pleasure first before anyone else”.

Both men’s eyes widened in surprise. Slowly a huge grin spread across their faces and they started saying there thanks to their dear friend.

“ Alright alright!! I get it you are pleased now don’t leave the little cock tease waiting”.  
Remus laid down cock still in place and Harry was laying in his stomach pliantly. Sirius came over them so this way both of his uncles would have access to his hole.

James thought about using Harry’s mouth but decided he would rather just witness this beautiful moment before joining them.  
Sirius’s dick was still spit-soaked so he started to nudge at the puckered hole alongside Remus. They both wanted the little boy to enjoy this. They loved Harry so much. And the idea of being able to use his little body only made their love grow stronger.


	7. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! Let me know if you have any suggestions.

Harry was so excited that his favorite uncles came for his birthday. And they had presents for him too!! He couldn’t wait to see the gifts but Dadda was mad that he was being rude.

So Harry tried his best to kiss uncle Sirius’s peepee. But it was so big!! It wasn’t his fault he was choking and gagging on it. But he was glad that his uncle didn’t seem to mind and pushed forward. Pushing the whole dick inside the little boy. 

Now his lips were stretched wide and his uncle's hairs were tickling his nose. Harry sighed contently and felt uncle Remy start to poke as his hole again. He tried to swallow around the cock but choked some more. Sirius didn’t seem bothered by it and instead of fucking Harry’s mouth just held him tight so hear that wonderful gagging noise.  
Harry suddenly felt desperate. He needed to be filled. He felt so empty. He could hear his Dadda talking but couldn’t make out what they were saying.  
Harry wondered how to ask daddy to fill his tummy again with a cock down his throat. But he didn’t have to worry as little Harry felt his uncle move him around and start to push his peepee inside. 

Harry’s eyes widened. Uncle Remus was thicker than Dadda. He didn’t go slow and pushed right in. Harry panted not only was uncle thicker but he was also wider than uncle serious was. Harry tried to do his best but soon realized he didn’t need to. His uncles were doing all the work for him and using both his holes. It felt much much better than when the ice cream man had done it. Harry was glad that his daddy made him practice all afternoon how to breathe around a cock.

Harry was in a daze and didn’t know how long he stayed in between them but all too soon he felt uncle Siri take his peepee out. He wanted to protest and promise to be a good boy so his uncle would let him suck on the tasty treat. But he couldn’t make his jaw move properly to form any words.

Uncle Remi turned him around but did not take his cock out, for which Harry was thankful. Then he laid down so Harry was lying comfortably on Remus’s chest with his legs on either side of the man's body. Soon though Harry felt Siri come closer and start to try and push his peepee in as well.

Harry was confused. Did Siri not see Remi was already in him? Before Harry could ask you Siri pushed in harder and slipped in beside Remus.  
Harry suddenly realized this is what they wanted to do. Both of his uncles were going to use him at once. His hole was stretched wide with the two men starting to move rhythmically. Instead of going one at a time they both pushed in at the same time and pulled out at the same time.

James watched in fascination. His boy looked adorably confused for a while and then looked like he was high on crack and blissed out when both cocks entered him. “Look at that my little slut enjoys having two cocks in him. I knew slut like you would enjoy it. Maybe for your 3rd birthday, we will try and see if all three of us can use your sloppy hole at the same time”. All the adults laughed at that but their brief eye contact implied that the idea was worth giving a shot. They were all big men but maybe they could work something out. Both Remus and Sirius stopped being carefully and kept ponding in.

James kept watching for a while. Each time they pushed in he could see the outline on Remus’s cock in Harry’s belly. The sight was very erotic. James was rock hard now again. So he came closer to the trio near the end on the couch. He gave Remus a kiss first who eagerly kissed back. Then he leaned in more and started to kiss Sirius.  
James was right where he wanted to be with his best friends and his lovely boy. He looked down to see Harry’s blissed-out face. His pink puffy lips making an “o” and eyes shut.  
James rubbed his dick and placed it carefully between the parted lips.

Harry opened his eyes and gave a blinding smile and started to suck the head of his daddy’s dick. James wanted to push in more but decided, for now, to let the boy enjoy at his own pace. He loved his boy and wanted to teach him to behave. But today was his little princess’s birthday, so he deserved to enjoy his party.

After a while Sirius’s pace faltered and he shot thick white cum in the little slut's ass. “Ahhhh!!! Oh yes!! Such a good boy taking our dick so prettily. Ahhhh!! such a sweet boy moaning around his daddy’s dick. Out pretty little slut.” Remus started to go harder now. “Yes!! Take that, you bitch! Take my cock in your hungry ass. Look how loose your hole is with both our cocks in. I can barely feel anything now that Siri is out”. With that he too granted mas spilled himself inside the now ruined channel.

James wasn’t nearly done but moved away to plug up the boy. “Okay, little slut you have definitely earned your gifts now. But I think you need some time to even be able to open your eyes and see, so I will let you rest for a while”.  
The three men went into the dining room to have some dinner while little Harry dozed on his daddy’s lap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests please comment them. And I will try my best to use them.

Harry woke up warm and sticky. Once again he had let his bladder go in his sleep. But his uncle Remus didn’t seem to mind as he still had his hard pee-pee inside him. Siri was pulling as his little cocklet. It was red from all the attention it was getting. 

Harry looked around and smiled at the adults who all looked at him with so much love.  
“Well well looks like our little pet is finally up. Had a good nap after getting double teamed? Does that mean we should open the gifts now?”  
Harry tried to get up quickly to get to the gifts but his daddy pushed him on the cock impaling him on Remi’s fuck rod.  
“It’s rude to get off a cock slut. You need to let him use you filthy hole to cum before you think of getting up. Stay put and we will show you the gifts while you get fucked.”  
Harry realize his mistakes blushed and nodded. As an apology he stated to squeeze Remi rhythmically with his slutty opening.  
Sirius interrupted the proceeding. “Give me a few guys I need to take a piss”. He was getting up from the couch when James offered.  
“Why waste your pee? Feed it to the little whore. He doesn’t drink enough water. Maybe he would appreciate a slightly bitter drink.And if he spills any make sure to make him lick clean your shithole”.

Sirius looked delighted at the mention of both actions, and his old friends just laughed at him fondling.

As a child Sirius would often beg to be rimmed and didn’t care what huge hunks fucked him later or how many enjoyed his limp body as their personal flesh light while he was passed out. Which used to happened often, passing out with the sheer violence on the fucking and waking up with a belly full of cum and sometimes while still being fucked. Yet the next day he would still crawl back to the brutes and offer to get fucked senseless as long as he got rimming first.

With in a few minutes Sirius had finished his business in Harry’s sweet mouth, spilling a little of his warm piss on purpose. Harry enjoyed the warm drink but couldn’t swallow it all fast enough. The old friends looked at him amused knowing Siri has done that on purpose .

“Well little Harry looks like you will be spending some time sucking on your uncle’s puckered hole. “Slut like you is meant to be used to make yourself useful and bend over so Remus can fuck you while you lick Sirius. Make sure to push your tongue inside. This will teach you not to spill anymore piss.”

Sirius laid down on the sofa. Legs spread wide so Harry can lay in between and lick him. He hummed in pleasure. He took hold of the little face and pushed it more insistent against his rim.

All the while Remus picked up his pace and started thrusting hard. “Fuck his little hole feels so good. It’s meant to be fucked all day long. Even at night while he sleeps. We should keep him tied up in the busiest street so every passerby can use this delicious hole. He will get used to sleeping and eating and studying all the while he is being fucked. ”

Both friends went on. James just watched. He had fucked the boy for so long today he didn’t really feel like going again. So he just laid back and enjoyed the show. His boy was beautiful. Taking cock so easily. To think this time yesterday his boy was a Virgin. He truly was the blessed father of the best slut.

After the second round of fucking, while Harry laid on the floor covered in cum and leaking some more as his little chute overflowed the friends righted themselves a little and got the gifts out: Harry tried to wipe the cum off his face but James gave him a hard slap against his bum. “No need to remove the signs that you are a slut. And look at the cum you are leaking in the floor!” “Come here so I can put the plug on and then you can lick the rest of the floor”. 

Harry obeyed dutifully crawling to his daddy and then had the plug placed. His little belly looked bigger with all the loads he had taken already. He went back to his place and started to lick the floor clean.

Remus and Sirius watched the little slut clean off all the cum from the floor and then try to hide that he was licking it off his fingers and hands too. The adults were happy to see their little boy enjoy the taste and ignored him to give Harry some privacy to lick off as much cum from his body as he could.


	9. Gifts

Once Harry was done they finally opened the gifts. The first one opened was the smaller package. Harry sat up to see inside the box. He frowned at the contents. It looked like yucky medicines. Why would his uncle give him meds for his birthday !! Harry didn’t like meds.  
Harry looked up to accuse them of such and say them grinning.

“Don’t worry pup they aren’t the kind of meds you hate swallowing.” Sirius laughed. Harry sighed in relief. Thank god!! He looked eagerly to know what they were then. Sirius pulled him closer and sat him on his lap. Harry tensed thinking uncle was gonna use him again, but Sirius just stuffed three fingers in his hole but didn’t move anymore. Harry was relieved the loved feeling full but he is a bit tender to be used again so soon.  
“Most of these will go in your boyhole or your urethra. Only a few are meant to be taken orally, and that too will be mostly be swallowed by your daddy and then feed to you as pee and cum” Remus explained patiently.  
Harry wasn’t sure what all that meant but was glad enough that he wouldn’t need to sallow the yucky stuff.

Remus turned to James to explain further.” We got you two a couple of new meds meant to keep little boys little and as perfect sex toys. I e know you, James, we have no doubt you would love Harry regardless. But we felt him staying younger might make you happier”. James was so overwhelmed his friends really were the best. He took the package and started to read the several instructions.

the first tablets were a chocolate-flavored candy that Harry needed to swallow to reduce his growth rate exponentially. The product claimed that if feed regularly, in one year the baby will only grow about ⅔ months. Which simply meant for Harry to be 3 he will need at least 4 more years.4!! ————— this meant that James would have little Harry to okay with for most of his life without Harry crossing 10.

The second set were small cylinder-shaped meds. They were meant to be pushed through the urethra to keep his little boys prick useless. This only needed to be taken once a month. As long as Harry kept taking it his cocklet won’t get any bigger. James loved it. He might prefer an older Harry more if his dick stayed under 2 inches. This would make sure his boy was just a cock sleeve even when James was too old to fuck him. He will just have to go to dark allies and prisons to beg adults to fuck him who is not allowed near children for being too violent fuckers. ————————————James loves this Harry will never be able to cum by fucking someone. He would stay a sex toy forever.

The third item was a nutritional med for adults. It said it would be enough to replace normal food.—————————-

James frowned at that why would he need to… wait a second. He read it again this time more slowly and understood what it was. It was meant for him to ingest but it will replace his slut’s food. This unique formula will make him cum in gallons and make it more nutritious. Harry will never get fat from overfeeding but he will not require normal food anymore. His slut won’t even be human in a sense. He will live off of his daddy’s cum and piss. The box recommended for 3-year-olds at least 3 shots of cum and 6 piss will be more than enough. Harry being younger meant that would be more than enough for him. This way he can still cum in the boy's ass as long as he fucked the slut's throat 3 times a day. He could, of course, cum in the whore's ass then make him lick it clean off the floor.< /p> James was so happy he let Remus and Siri take the boy. These gifts were incredibly thoughtful not to mention expensive. James would need to find more ways to show his gratitude towards them. Perhaps find a little girl for his friends? Not that having two holes will make his friends fuck only one at a time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me more suggestions

James put away the box of meds to be used later on. He will start taking his pills today so, from tomorrow, Harry will live as a proper slut. Living off cum and piss. Technically it’s only his cum and piss but he will teach his boy to beg strangers for their piss.. oh how pretty his boy would look asking men to piss. Have his beautiful pink lips wrapped around strangers cock as they use his slut as their urinal. The image his mind painted was getting James hard.  
Once James sat back on the chair he realized Harry didn’t look happy. He could understand that Harry didn’t realize how precious the gifts were. To Harry, his fav people didn’t get him a good present. James hoped the other present would be something Harry loved.  
Harry was now slumped on Remus’s lap so Sirius started to open the bigger package for Harry.  
Harry perked up at the sight of it. Once it was completely open, Harry squealed happily and jumped off Remus. It was a large wooden horsy. He could sit on it and ride the horsy.  
“Looks like our pretty boy loved it, Siri,” Remus said as he picked up Harry and placed him on the sit. He had to rock Harry as his own legs didn’t reach the bottom of it. James was glad to see his pet happy with his toy, the kid was glowing.  
“And of course you can always make it more fun,” Sirius said smugly. Harry eagerly looked up “how?”  
“Well, we can stick a dildo to the seat so you don’t feel lonely when you daddy is busy”. Remus said.  
“And since Harry is still so small there is a belt so you can make sure Harry doesn’t get off his toy cock” Sirius laughed. James thought that was a good idea. He needed to get a solid dildo not the rubbery ones so Harry can feel the stretch and burn.


	11. Normal day

Harry had a wonderful birthday, even though he felt bad about his uncles leaving, he knew they would come back soon to see him. He didn't understand all the gifts he got but he loved his pony. He wanted to play with it more but with the day he had, he fell asleep pretty quickly.

The next morning Harry woke up alone. He tried to get up but realized he was in a high crib and could not get down on his own. So he called for his dadda.

James soon came to the room with a cup in his hand smiling at his little boy. He was so happy with the meds from yesterday. this was he can enjoy Harry for a long long time. "Hello, there princess. did you have a good sleep?" James asked his little boy. "yes dadda", said Harry enthusiastically. He raised both his hand so his dadda could pick him up. James smiled and obliged, carrying Harry to the dining room. 

Harry was hungry too, so he asked: "harry eat eggs dadda?" James shook his head no. "No my little slut no more yukky food for you, be a good boy, and get your mouth on my dick. That is all you need from now on". James placed little Harry on his feet and opened his zipper.

Harry as always the obedient child took his daddy's dick in his mouth, even thou he wasn't sure what dadda meant. He was kissing lightly when James sat down on one of the chairs holding harry's head firmly. He pushed in his dick a little more and let go of his morning piss. Harry tried to swallow as fast he could so he didn't choke on the warm liquid in his mouth.

Once James was done with is piss he took his dick out promptly. It's not that he didn't like fucking his son's throat, he just really wanted to fuck the little slut. he laid down Harry on the table and used a special cream that makes sure penetration doesn't harm the baby but also makes the channel tighter. He figured after the wonderful birthday he gave his princess, he himself deserved to fuck a much tighter Harry. 

Once he has coated Harry's little hole properly, he let it sit for five minutes. After that, he pushed in one finger and watched with glee how hard he had to push to get that single-digit into his precious slut. He didn't bother fingering any more and took his dick in hand. "Now Harry, daddy is going to fuck you a little rough today so feel free to cry or scream, but I wanna enjoy your ass virgin tight every day, so the sooner you get used to it the better". with that he started to nudge his 9-inch cock into the little hole, Harry squeaked and tried to move away, James just laughed and held Harry in place. After a little bit of trying he managed to get the head in and the slammed in with full force. He loved the feeling of his boy's tight ass. It felt so good. Harry wasn't exactly crying but his eyes definitely had water in them. James smiled proudly at his son, Harry will be a good slut for him. He bends down and gave Harry several kisses all over the face and started to fuck properly. 

“Look how tight you are little slut. Cant even move my dick properly your cunt is gripping me so tight. Next time your uncles come over we will use this clean again. They would enjoy loosening you up.”

Harry was panting and moaning at the hard thrusts. After about five minutes of struggling, Harry’s shit lost some of its tightness. James took out his dick and spread his boy’s cheeks apart to take a good look at the slut’s opening. It looked so red compared to the rest of the body. He grinned devilishly and spat a thick glob of spit right as the opening. He used the mushroom head of his dick to spread the spit around a bit before pushing forward. It made a lot squelching sound that he liked. He looked around the table to see what else he could use to play with his boys hole.

On the middle of the table has the syrup for pancakes and James reaches his hand to get it.  
He used two fingers to sorta hold Harry’s hole open and squirted some of the cold syrup inside Harry’s chute. With that done he pushed in with his dick again. Fuck!! It felt good. The sound was obnoxious and the stickiness made fucking harder. But James enjoyed it even more. He held Harry tightly my the hips and kept fucking. Enjoying his boy’s whimper mixed with the squelching noise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James recalls his childhood with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter !!! completely filthy stuff. So if it bothers you please just don't read it (check the tags). And please try my other story, it will be much sweeter than this, but will get filthy soon.

Harry has fully gotten used to his new life. and both baby and daddy lived happily in their daily life. James knew some people looked down upon him for not working, but he didn't care. His late father left him the money with clear instructions to just be happy. So that's what he is doing. And when the time comes he will pass his wealth to either Harry or any other child he has in the future so they can choose if they want to work, or simply spend their life fucking, or in Harry's case being fucked.

James still remembers his own childhood with his father fondly. Fleamont for some reason did not appreciate a tight hole to fuck. So he always kept James's hole sloppy and gapping. James didn't have the same tastes as his dad but to each their own. His father had an open invitation to all their neighbors, that they could come whenever they wanted to fuck little James.

And most of their neighbors took full advantage of that offer. James was rarely plugged to keep his fuckhole loose. There was always someone interested in graciously enjoying the kind Potter's charity of a free fuckhole. “Your father is so kind. Letting us all use your sloppy hole, so we have to fuck your asshole hard, you understand that right little James? Need to make sure it stays sloppy for your daddy”. Men would often hold his hole open with their thumbs as they fucked him. 

Fleamont Potter was a very kind man. He never discriminated against who could fuck his son. From the gardener to the drivers and any employe in his company could just walk into James's room for a quick fuck. He even took James to the local jail to let the inmates be able to enjoy a child's hole. He made certain a police officer stayed nearby so no harm will come to James.

James still remembers those days somewhat. It is sorta hazy but it was a few weeks after his fourth birthday that he first went to prison. He stayed with the inmates for 4 days straight. And he is pretty sure his hole wasn't empty for more than a minute the entire time there. Instead of full meals, he mostly stayed on bottled milk with extra protein powder. Mostly the older inmates liked to feed him the bottle while they fucked him.

James didn't get any bathroom breaks either. It was sorta therapeutic, he didn't have to do or think anything for those four days. He peed while being fucked and then was fucked in a puddle of his own piss. His daddy was very proud of his little boy for being fucked about ninety-six hours straight. after the first day, he was loose enough that, he could take two dicks easily in his sloppy hole. “Fuck yes!! Finally, the toy is loose enough. Come on boys he can take 3 dicks in his two holes now”. 

The police officers suggested giving him an enema to wash out the gallons of cum that were surely in his ass. But of course, the inmates did not want to lose precious time with the fucktoy. So they decided to just pee inside his little shithole afterward, this way it could wash away most of the sticky cum. Not to forget the benefit of how debauched he looked after being fucked with cum and piss constantly. He would have a stream of cum and piss leaking out of him while he was fucked. As a courtesy, they didn’t piss inside his mouth. But his face was still a fair shot as long as he was not sleeping. They didn’t want to ruin his beauty sleep of course. “ Hey, boys let the toy sleep. Don’t wake him with your piss”. Soon after his third birthday, James has gotten quite used to staying asleep even while he was being fucked.

James still shivers thinking about those days. Hundreds of men just waiting day and night to fuck his filthy hole. His dad would always take his pictures throughout these days. And in the end, he often printed those pictures in the local newspaper and hung some in his office. People praised him wherever he went and kept wanting to see his hole. His hole and throat would stay sore for days, and he walked around in a daze afterward, well limped around. Once he finally came to his senses, he would beg his Daddy to let him go again soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Apparently someone reported my work. Seriously? With all that tag ? You still choose to read it and then complain about it? Do you really have nothing better to do?  
This is a purely imagination. And I in no way support abuse of children . This work was meant to just be some fun. But apparently that’s too much to ask.


	14. New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. I hope you all enjoy it. Leave a comment if you like it.

Harry was so excited they were going on a picnic. It was a nice summer afternoon and after Harry’s nap, he saw that Remi and Siri had come to visit them. But it’s such good weather that they decided to have a picnic at the park nearby.

All three adults were super excited. They knew with the weather there would be lots of other people in the park. They can't wait to share Harry’s hole with others. And hopefully enjoy more pussy in the process. They dress Harry in cute white socks and a bow tie. A cute pink plug on his ass and a pink boy on the base of his baby cock.

All the men examined the look. Harry looked so cute. The red of his asshole looked even cuter with the pink plug. “What do you think Sirius? Doesn’t our baby look absolutely delicious?” asked James.

He really does but I wish there was a way to indicate he is such a good piss drinker” Sirius replied mournfully. James remembers a crop top he bought for Harry and quickly went to get it from the bedroom. He was back within a few mins holding a black crop top saying ‘Daddy’s little piss- princess’. Sirius clapped his hands in joy. “Perfect! That’s exactly what Harry needs to make some new friends”. The three friends looked at each other and laughed. They could imagine other parents being very eager to set play dates with Harry.

“Yes, he will. He will make so many cutesy friends, but I can guarantee you our Harry with his cute little pink cocklet will be the cutest of all the babies there” James announced proudly. Harry beamed at his father and mentally promised himself to be on his best behavior to make his Dadda happy. His dadda was so good to him, he wanted to be a good boy for dadda as well.

They took a leisurely stroll through the sidewalks talking and enjoying the warm sunlight. Harry got tired of walking soon enough though, but it wasn’t a problem with the three adults present. They were more than happy to carry and cuddle Harry the entire way to the park. They wanted to save his energy for the park so he could play to his little heart’s content. Within ten minutes they were in the park area. They could see that the park was already half full. Lots of families and friends having the same idea of an outdoor picnic. They could hear kids laughing and moaning. A gaggle of naked kids running around covered in cum. Various childless men present to ensure that the kids could have lots of fun.

The small family settled near a tree. They spread their blanket and put down their basket and Harry to stretch and look around. Harry too was looking around. He loved coming to the park but he has never been allowed to play with the men before today. He was excited to play like a big boy today.

“Go on Harry play with anyone you want. We will be right here” James said when he saw the eager look on his sluts face. Harry didn’t need to be told twice and run towards a group of kids huddled together. He saw that there were several kids his age and older. They were all dressed the way he was. Almost none of them had any pants on. And they were kissing each other’s peepee. Harry joined the group eagerly. He started sucking on a blond boy’s little cock. The blond boy was very pretty and was dressed only in a mini skirt. He started moaning and left the cock he was sucking to reciprocate to Harry. They both laid in a 69 and enjoyed their cocklet lollies.

Soon the boy sucked themselves raw and became quick friends. So Harry followed the blond boy to his parent. He saw that his friend’s father looked very much like his friend but with longer hair. “Hello sir,” Harry said shyly. The older blond smiled and motioned to come closer, “Hello there sweetheart. Are you a friend of my princess?” The blond boy nodded eagerly, “Yes daddy this is my friend. We love playing together, he has such a good lolly”. The older blond laughed at his princess’s enthusiasm. “I can see that you guys enjoyed yourselves. Both of your little cocklet are raw red. I am Lucius Malfoy, what’s your name sweetheart?”

Harry moved closer, smiled shyly, and replied, “I am Harry, sir”. Lucius hugged Harry close and placed a kiss on his lips “Oh sweetheart you don't need to call me sir. I know you can’t call me Daddy so you can call me uncle Luc, uncle or just Luc. I am so glad my Draco made just such a cute friend like you. Would you boys like some juice? '' Draco nodded eagerly to that question but Harry remained silent. Lucius noticed and was immediately concerned.

“What happened sweetheart don't you want some juice? All that cocklet sucking should have made you thirsty”. Harry blushed at that. But he knew he couldn’t lie so he said what his daddy had taught him. “Uncle Luc I don't eat baby food I only eat slut food” he was worried that his new uncle might get mad at his reply. But Lucius just smirked. “Is that so? So what do you wanna drink little slut?”

“I can drink piss or cum uncle” Harry mumbled while looking down. Lucius assumed it would be something like that. He of course knew about the new medications but didn’t want them for his own precious boy. He however wanted to enjoy little Harry’s predicament thought. “Oh, baby I have the perfect solution for that. I fucked my little Draco just before coming to the park. You can have my cum off of his princess hole. Why don't you lay down Draco so your friend can have some of your daddy’s cum?” Draco always wanted a tongue in his hole and laid down happily. Lucius took off the silver plug his princess was wearing and helped Harry situate himself between the parted legs. He loved the taste of Draco’s hole, it tasted like candy and the cum inside was just the icing on the cake. So Harry ate out his new friend eagerly while his daddy and uncles looked from afar. They were glad Harry picked a pretty boy as a friend. They couldn’t wait to watch the two cute kids taking dicks side by side.


	15. Dinner Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment about what you would like to see next. No promises but I will try to add it to the story if I can.

Harry was enjoying the treat of cum from his new friend’s ass when his daddy and uncles came over to introduce themselves. Lucius went to the same school as the other but had been on a different grade. Lucius proudly introduced his princess to the newcomers. Draco kissed all the men in their lips respectfully. Draco’s lips were so soft and sweet, Remus just wanted to keep kissing him, and by looks on his friends’ faces, they wanted the same. But they chose not to overwhelm little Draco, hoping they get a chance to do a lot more in the future. James wanted little Draco panting while taking his cock up his ass.

Lucius asks James about Harry’s diet, wanting to know more about it so he could decide if it was something he wanted for his princess.

“Well, my little slut doesn’t need normal foods anymore. I take the necessary tablets to make my cum and piss nutritious for him. But he has been taught to drink from others as well. Don't wanna confuse the slut you know?”

Lucius thinks about it a little and then replies, “I don't think it is for my princess. But if things go well and Harry wants to come over to my house for a sleepover, I would be honored to buy and take the meds myself”. James’s eyes widened a little, these meds were expensive ! if Lucius was willing to get them simply for his Harry that meant he was very rich. Although James wasn’t doing too bad for himself, it wouldn’t hurt to get a rich friend that would be kind to his little whore. Harry would surely benefit from this friendship, even if it meant being the personal toilet for Lucius Malfoy.

By this time both Harry and Draco were tired and simply cuddle together as they tried to whisper to each other. Making plans as to what they want to do together and how they would be best friends from now on. The sun was starting to set. They needed to pack up and leave the park. But Lucius didn’t want to wait another few days before he got to fuck little Harry.

“Why don’t you guys come over to our place for dinner tonight? I am sure we can have a lot more fun together playing with these bunnies and their delicious little holes” Lucius said with a smirk. Looking at his smirk both Sirius and Remus agreed to come over as well. They did not want to miss out on watching Harry get fucked. And if they were lucky they would get to fuck the delicious little blond. They all packed up their things and carried the kids to Lucius’s expensive car.

In the car, Harry and Draco just kept trying to kiss each other. The adults just laughed and enjoyed the show. After all, they loved their precious holes, yes they enjoyed fucking them, but all the men also loved the sight of the giggling toddlers. Sirius tried to imagine them moaning beside each other and trying to kiss while they are being fucked ruthlessly by their friend’s daddy. Siri wished he could get Draco to give him a rim job but he didn’t want to push whatever boundaries Lucius had. So he would wait and observe. And in any case, he was sure if he sneaked in some chocolate and spread that on his shit hole, Harry would eagerly lick him clean. He just needed to make sure that James didn’t notice since he wanted Harry to only enjoy the taste of puss and cum.

They finally arrived at the Malfoy residence. It was ridiculously ostentatious but then again who was James to judge how the Malfoy patriarch wanted to spend his money. They were shown in by a maid to what she said were guest quarters for them to refresh before dinner. The adults all washed up and gave Harry a quick wash as he had gotten quite sweaty from all his playing in the park. After about thirty minutes they were lead into the dining room by another maid. This room also was heavily decorated and well light. Lucious and little Draco were already seated but got up to greet them as they all took their seats around the huge oak table with a green velvet table cloth. Little Draco was now dressed in a red short dress. It made sense why his father called him princess all the time, the boy really was too pretty.

As soon as they were seated Sirius could feel hands on his thighs and yelped. Lucius chuckles at his reaction and explained. “I have certain arrangements in place to make meals more relaxing and comfortable. I hope you don't mind and enjoy my hospitality. But if it bothers you simply push the hands away and they will leave you alone.”

By the time Lucius has finished speaking all three friends looked and each other and grinned. Some maid likely had taken their cock out of their pants and took it into their mouth. Turns out Lucius Malfoy’s hospitality included free cock warmer while they enjoyed a warm meal. The three old friends enjoyed their dinner of steak. Although halfway through the meal Sirius just couldn’t wait and started to skullfuck whoever had his dick in his mouth until he came down their throat. He kept a tight hold on their head so his dick was past their throat while he came, feeling their breath tickle his pubes. Once he was done he signed in relief and finished his glass of wine. A wicked idea got on to his mind and he took hold of the face still around his not limp cock. Once he has sure of his hold he let his bladder go and delighted at the sound of the choked coughs as his warm piss filled the other’s mouth. “Oops. I am so sorry Lucios but I forgot it wasn’t Harry on my cock and let my piss go. Terribly sorry.” Sirius said with a very clearly not guilty look. Remus and James both rolled their eyes as Lucius chuckled too. “It is okay, don't worry. They are not exactly for that purpose but I am sure they did not mind their job as a temporary urinal. But with all your talks, I am quite curious to see Harry have some dinner as well. After al you ae my guest because of him and yet he is sitting here just watching us all eat.” Lucius looked at James who smiled and nodded.

“Of course. I would be very grateful if after your meal, you choose to feed Harry yourself. And I promise you he would be very pleased as well. He is training to be a good whore, so anything you wanna try is completely fine with me as long as I get to watch.” Lucius was now more than eager to finish their meal so he could have some fun with the little slut. He would share his own princess with the men as well. But he could tell they already realized they needed to treat little Draco a bit differently than they do with the slut, Harry. But he still wanted his princess used and fucked. In return, he would fuck the shit out of little harry and feed him his piss for coming over to his mansion.


	16. Night cap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you are enjoying the story so far  
1.5 k kudos now!!! Thank you everyone.

Once dinner was done, they all sat in a different sitting room. The adults were served drinks by some maids. The maids were all dressed up. All of them were in a black short dress. The dress showed off an impressive amount of tits. Remus was surprised they didn’t just bounce out as the maids walked in their high heels. The wore sheer stockings that had gaps near the pussy area. Remus could easily see that ass the bottom of the dress was like a tutu. It didn’t cover the ass or the pussy. One if the maids ass was bright red. Looked like she got a through spanking not long ago. 

James instructed Harry to go to Lucius to be fed his dinner. He knew his slut well, Harry could take the roughest fuck like a good cock slut.

Harry did so eagerly. Lucius was eager as well to try the little sluts holes. He opened his zipper and took Harry into his arms. “Go on little love, I am a gracious host. And I know your only diet it cock. Take my dick in your mouth so you can drink down my piss”. He let Harry take him in his mouth and pushed in his whole 9 inches with some difficulty down Harry’s tight throat. His dick was extremely thick. Harry had his mouth fully open wide as wide it would go. He looked up to see the other men’s reaction and saw they were all relaxed and enjoying their drink. They didn’t seem bothered by Harry’s struggles. So he let his bladder go, snd enjoyed the sight of the beautiful little boy drinking his piss like it was hope water. Good he could let off some steam this way by using the boy“Oh little Harry, you feel so wonderful around my cock. I think I would pay good money to just have you strapped to my dick so I can always have a warm hole to fuck.”

Sirius was too busy bothering the maids. He was pulling at their clothes. Randomly pushing his finger in their ass to see if they would react. When one of the maids had bent down to serve him. He had pulled on the dress to bring out her huge tits. The maid remained silent. So he took hold of one of the nipples and started pulling on it. The pink bud quickly turned red, but the maids remained silent. He took hold of a cube of ice , and pushed it into her asshole. 

Lucius was amused at Siri’s playing so didn’t bother him by saying the maid had been trained under him not to make any noise even if she was fucked by am actual horse cock. And they were. Lucius loved watching his staff get fucked. With so many kids to be fucked, adults didn’t have that much sex unless it was for the sake of having kids. Thus Lucius enjoyed watching grown men and women under him taking a good hard dick in their ass. He had personally fucked each and every man women that worked for him. Sometimes when there are hiring new members for his office, he fucks them raw in the interviews. The walk in dignified with there resume and walk out with a limp and cum dripping down there ass. 

He especially loved fucking the men that worked in his office. The loved the power he held over them. He could go into a normal office meeting, and fuck who even he wished. Feel their adult body try to accommodate his thick prick. He loved to make them beg for him to finish, but then used as a cum dump for their rest of the employees to use during the day. It truly kept harmony at work. No one thought they were better than the others, since all of them has to drop their pants bend down for Lucius Malfoy when ever he wanted.

Siri quickly got annoyed and flipped the girl on the sofa and took of his pants. He promptly sat on her face and instructed her to lick his shit hole.

Lucius was really enjoying skull fucking the boy’s throat. But he didn’t want to cum there. So he pulls out the boy’s throat and takes off little Harry’s clothes. The boy's hole is so pretty, almost as pretty as his princess’s. He pushes in a finger to check if the boy is wet. Once satisfied, Lucius picks up the boy and makes him sit on his lap. He picks Harry up and places him in on dick and slams home. I 

“Oh fuck!! You feel so good. I don’t expect a whore like you to be so tight. Maybe I should have used some lube and fingered you as well. ” Harry feels very proud that his best friend’s father likes him so much. His had taught him well. He tried his best to squeeze his ass even more to make sure new uncle’s cock had a tight channel to fuck. 

James waves it off. “Nonsense! Why ruin the experience by fingering him more? He is a whore so he should get used to being fucked in any situation. And using lots of lube and fingering is just not gonna happen when random men fuck him and use him for their pleasure”.

Lucius hears loud and clear that it’s okay to be rough with little Harry. So he fucks the slut even harder. He takes hold of little Harry by his waist and uses him as a flesh light. The boy is meant to be used. His channel massaged his prick so nicely. 

Draco watches it all with fascination. His friend looks dazzling. His daddy is taking such good care of his new friend. He wish he was playing with them too but Draco was a good boy so he waited patiently. Maybe he would get to play with Harry’s father and uncles.

Siri feels like whineing, he is so hard watching Lucius fuck the day light if of Harry. Hearing him Draco comes closer and raises his handy to be picked up. Sirius does so eagerly. Glad when his cock is rubbing against the warm skin of Draco’s ass. He enjoys the grind the boy is doing on his lap.

Lucius notices his boy playing but doesn’t say anything. He is too busy fucking Harry. At this point he doesn’t care who fucks Draco as long as he can keep fucking Harry’s right hole. And it is tight. Despite his considerable girth and the hard fucking and the fact he is fucking him like this for over ten minutes, the boy’s channel does not loosen. It’s probably a cream or meds, or may the boy is a natural slut so his biology makes sure he stays tight for all the fucking he will have to go through.

Watching Lucius’s brutal thrust, even James and Remus couldn’t take it any more and took out their dicks to go sit beside little Draco. They helped the little princess get on her hands and knees. James knows he should ask first, but he can’t wait anymore. He starts to push his dick in Draco’s ass. Draco squeals. But before he can protest or say anything Sirius thrust his cock in Draco’s face and hold him in place. James grins and nods his head in thanks to Siri. He won’t go as hard and fast as he goes on Harry. But he needs desperately to fuck someone. So both friends fall into a rhythm and fuck little Draco on both ends. Sirius can hear the boy choke slightly as he pushes in, so he holds him there and only gives shallow thrusts so he is never really out of Draco’s throat. 

Draco was surprised that he was getting so much attention? But he didn’t mind. Usually his daddy didn’t let him play with anyone else. The only other man that fucks Draco is his grand father, Abraxas Malfoy. Yes they were rich and powerful and could fuck anyone they wanted, but tradition must me maintained. So once a week Draco went to his grand father. He was old but very dignified. Instead of fucking Draco, he just sat on his plush chair looking bored while Draco did his best to ride his cock.

They were so found if there traditions, that till this day, whenever Lucius came to meet his father he got down on his hands and knees and offered his dad the use of his mouth. Abraxas Malfoy of course never refused. No matter where they were, no matter who they were in front of, he always fucked his sons throat so he could feel his father every time we spoke.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non con ahead. Read at your own risk.

After Lucius was done fucking Harry, he noticed his son being spitrosted by James and Sirius. He was a little upset that they were using his princess like that. But he knew he was gonna do a lot worse to Harry in the future so he couldn’t really complain. But then an idea came to his mind.

He asked a maid to quickly get him a pill that helps get an instant boner. Once he had the pill he swallowed it and grinned meniachelly. He stroked his still cum covered dick and got closer to the threesome.

“Mind if I join the fun?” Lucius asked with an innocent face. Sirius who was fucking Draco’s ass now whooped in joy. He loved double penetrating little sluts. “Of course it’s your house and your son, you have a right to join in”.

He moved to make space, he laid down himself and situated Draco on top of him. Draco protested being moved around like a rag doll but before he could say anything James went down his throat again. Sirius just laughed and raised his head to lick James’s balls a little. He could feel Lucius getting closer and was waiting for him to enter Draco before they can move in sync.

Thus he was very surprised when instead of feeling the slide of dick beside his own he felt it against his own ass hole. In his own unlubed, unstretched asshole!! He choked and tried to move away but couldn’t move fast enough before Lucius was half way in his ass already. He still have sex now and then but this was particularly more painful because of the lack of preparation. He knew we won’t be hurt too much as he still lubricated moderately. But Siri would still be feeling the stretch for days.

“Now now Siri you said I could join the fun. Then why are you moving away? Let me have my fun. In fact lupin why don’t you join us as well and fuck Sirius’s throat. I am sure he would enjoy it.”

Before Sirius could say anything or ask for help from his friends, Remus was already holding his neck in a choke hold. He stared wide eyed at Remus as his best friend pushed his huge dick down his throat. Not pay any attention to his friends pleading look.

Lucius just smirked at the scene and renewed his efforts to get deeper into the tight hole he was buried in. He pushed in more forcefully and got his entire dick in Sirius ass. He hummed in satisfaction as he saw Sirius’s dick has softened and slipped out of his son's puffy asshole.

So he pulled his dick all the way out before smacking it hard all the way in. He could feel Sirius’s entire body jerk but felt nothing but satisfaction as he kept hammering his way into the ruined channel around his dick.


End file.
